


Cover art for Callie4180's "The Winter Garden"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: Cover art for Callie4180's lovely and thoughtful magical-realism-tinged BBC!Sherlock fic.





	Cover art for Callie4180's "The Winter Garden"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie4180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Winter Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631030) by [Callie4180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180). 



Cover art for Callie4180's lovely and thoughtful magical-realism-tinged BBC!Sherlock fic, _The Winter Garden._

 

 

Thank you, Callie4180!

(A link to full sized 2800x2100 art suitable for high-res readers will follow tomorrow.)


End file.
